


Das Biest in Deinem Genick

by Anonymous



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pre-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ford ist so gut zu Bill, wie er stoisch bleibt und sich nichts anmerken lässt in der Öffentlichkeit.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Ford Pines
Collections: Anonymous





	Das Biest in Deinem Genick

**Author's Note:**

> Also, immer unter der Prämisse, dass Bill, weil er ja ein metaphysisches drei-, wenn nicht sogar vierdimensionales Wesen ist, auch die Gestalt eines Menschen annehmen kann. (Ich meine, ich lobe mir meinen triangle porn wie jedes gurl next door, aber das überlasse ich dann lieber Leuten, die das auch können, ja?)
> 
> _Eiskalt liegt der Augenblick in der Luft  
>  Und kriecht an Dir empor  
> Das kleine Biest sitzt Dir im Genick  
> Und zischt Dir Obszönitäten ins Ohr_   
>  [Kinkster's Paradise](http://tears-into-wine.livejournal.com/5246.html?thread=132478#t132478)
> 
> **CN: Sex, im Speziellen: Blow Jobs, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Spanking und Dirty Talk über: Masturbation, Rimming, Voyeurismus**

»Hey«, flüstert Bill leise und Ford starrt weiter gerade aus, als ob er ihn nicht gehört hätte, »Ford«, er ignoriert den heißen Atem, der sein Ohr streift und die Novemberluft noch viel kälter erscheinen lässt, »ignorier' mich nicht, Ford«, seine Wimpern kitzeln an Fords Wange, »Dein Hintern sieht gut in der Jeans aus«, Bill drängt sich näher an Ford, »woran denkst Du so, wenn Du masturbierst?«, vielleicht strauchelt Ford ein bisschen und vielleicht werden seine Ohren ganz warm, aber sein Gesicht bleibt stoisch, als er den Supermarkt betritt, »denkst Du an mich? Denkst Du daran, wie ich Dir einen blase?«, Ford öffnet die Tür zum Kühlregal und holt Milch heraus, »oder turnt es Dich mehr an, wenn ich mit gespreizten Beinen vor Dir knie?«, Bill streicht federleicht über Fords Ohrmuschel und Ford unterdrückt ein Husten, »wenn ich Dir alles präsentiere, was ich habe?«, ein paar Schritte weiter greift Ford sich eine Packung Brot und Cracker, »stellst Du Dir vor, wie Du meinen Unterschenkel hochleckst? Und wie Du kleine Küsse auf einen Pobacken verteilst, bevor Du Deine Zunge in mich stößt?«, Fords Hand stößt gegen die Plastikschiene, in der die Preisschilder stecken, bevor er laut schluckt und nach Marmelade greift, »macht es Dich an, wenn ich Deinen Namen stöhne und nicht weiß, wie mir geschieht, weil Deine Zunge so tief in mir vergraben ist?«, Bill schiebt den unteren Teil seines Körpers unter Fords Schal und er kann spüren, wie sich die Wärme um ihn staut, »oder stellst Du Dir vor, wie Du auf dem Bett sitzt und ich vor Dir knie, den Kopf zwischen Deinen Beinen?«, Fords linker Arm wird noch voller, als er nach einer Packung Müsli greift und sie zwischen Brot und Milch schiebt, »macht Dich der Gedanke an, mir dabei zuzusehen, wie ich mit der Zunge über Deinen Schaft fahre und dann Deinen ganzen Schwanz in den Mund nehme?«, Bills Stimme ist tief und sie hallt in Fords Kopf wieder, als würde Bill sich gerade dort befinden, »findest Du es heiß, wenn ich Dich anbettle, mich zu ficken? Oder gefällt es Dir mehr, wenn ich Dich ganz verschämt ansehe und so tue, als wäre es mein erstes Mal?«, Ford hat die Hälfte seines Einkaufes im Arm und wünscht sich nichts sehnlicher, als endlich von hier zu verschwinden und nach Hause zu kommen, wo er auf Bills Avancen reagieren kann, »oder wie wäre es, wenn ich es mir selbst besorge? Mit meinen Fingern oder einem Spielzeug?«, Fords Magen zieht sich zusammen, als er nach einer Packung Eier greift und dabei nicht umhin kommt, die Ironie daran zu sehen, »oder soll ich Dich ans Bett fesseln und mich selbst mit Deinem Schwanz ficken, bis ich auf Deinen Bauch komme?«, Bill lacht leise in Fords Ohr und beobachtet ihn dabei, wie er mit zitternden Händen in Richtung Kasse geht, um auf dem Weg noch eine Tafel Bitterschokolade mitzunehmen, »magst Du das, Ford? Wenn Du Dich nicht bewegen kannst und mir voll und ganz ausgeliefert bist? Wenn Du darum betteln musst, dass ich Dich berühre? Oh, Du weißt gar nicht, wie schön Du bist, wenn Du bettelst«, Ford fällt fast alles aus der Hand, als er die Sachen auf das Band legt und wartet, bis er bezahlen kann, »Du bist ein guter Junge, Ford, und Du siehst mir immer in die Augen, wenn Du kommst; genauso, wie ich es am liebsten mag«, umständlich und immer wieder mit feuchten Händen abrutschend zieht Ford seinen Geldbeutel aus seiner Ledertasche und kramt nach Geld, »vielleicht werde ich Dich heute belohnen, weil Du so ein guter Junge bist«, Ford lächelt die Kassiererin angestrengt an und Bill rutscht noch tiefer in seinen Schal, »Du magst es doch, wenn Du mich bestrafen darfst. Wenn Du mich übers Knie legen darfst«, leise bedankt sich Ford, bevor er seinen Einkauf zusammenklaubt und den Laden wieder verlässt, »oh, Ford, Du bist so verdorben, und das mag ich so gern an Dir«, sie nähern sich wieder der kleinen Hütte im Wald, in der Ford lebt und die außer ihm und McGugget niemand betritt, »gleich sind wir zuhause, gleich kann alles eintreten, was ich Dir versprochen habe«, und tatsächlich, sie kommen an, Ford rennt die Tür fast ein und Bill schlüpft aus seinem Schal, »Ford, Du bist so gut zu mir.«

Und dann steht Bill vor ihm, in seiner menschlichen Gestalt, den Mund zu einem verschmitzten Lächeln verzogen und die Augen voll Schalk: »Ich _wusste_ einfach, dass Du Dich hervorragend anstellen würdest. Du hast das so gut gemacht. Keiner hat etwas gemerkt.« Und dann ist Bill Ford plötzlich so nahe, dass sich seine blonden Locken in Fords Brille verheddern und Fords Bedürfnis, sich auf Bill zu stürzen, beinahe unerträglich wird.

»Du bist so gut für mich«, Bill legt seine eine Hand auf Fords Wange und seine andere auf dessen Hüfte, »Du hast Dir eine Belohnung verdient. Aber Du weißt, kein Wort. Komm' erst, wenn ich es Dir sage.«

Und dann fällt Bill vor ihm auf die Knie und greift nach seinem Gürtel, er öffnet geschickt Fords Hose und zieht dann alles herunter, was ihn stören könnte. Ford zieht scharf die Luft ein, aber er gibt keinen Laut von sich, denn er will ein braver Junge sein. (Auch wenn er es genauso mag, wenn Bill ihn bestraft. _Oh Gott_ und _wie_ er es mag, wenn Bill ihn bestraft.)

Bills linke Hand krallt sich in Fords Hintern, während seine rechte Hand auf Fords linkem Schenkel liegen bleibt. Allein Bills Anblick, wie er vor Ford kniet und lasziv nach oben blickt, während er über Fords Schwanz leckt, bringt Ford fast zum Kommen. (Es ist okay, er ist Mitte zwanzig, seine Libido verträgt das. Er kann auch nochmal. _Aber er will Bills Gesicht sehen und sein Lob hören, wenn er es schafft, durchzuhalten, bis Bill ihm die Erlaubnis gibt, loszulassen._ )

Er hält die Luft an, als Bill ohne Vorwarnung seinen Schwanz in den Mund nimmt und mit seiner rechten Hand fest den Schaft ganz knapp über seinen Hoden umschließt. Der Druck ist _so verdammt gut_ und Bills Mund ist _so verdammt heiß und feucht_ und alles, was Ford kann, ist in Gedanken Stoßgebete an den Himmel schicken, dass Bill es heute langsam angehen lässt. – Nur, um sich gleichzeitig zu wünschen, dass Bill alles auspackt, was er zu bieten hat. _Denn das ist eine verdammt große Menge._

Ford kann spüren, dass Bill um seinen Schwanz herum lächelt, während er saugt und mit der Zunge immer wieder über seine Eichel fährt. _Und dann fängt der Mistkerl an zu stöhnen._ (Und _oh scheiße_ , Bill stöhnt wie ein Pornostar, wenn er will. Und jetzt, da sein Mund damit beschäftigt ist, Fords Schwanz so weit in seinen Mund zu schieben, dass andere schon angefangen hätten, zu würgen, führt das Stöhnen dazu, dass Bills Mund noch enger wird und um seine Eichel herum vibriert. _Dieser Mistkerl!_ )

Ohne, dass er darüber nachgedacht hat, ist seine Hand nach oben geschossen und hat sich über seinen Mund gelegt, damit er bloß keinen Laut von sich gibt. – Aber Bill bemerkt natürlich, dass Ford sich nicht an ihre Abmachung hält und entlässt Fords Schwanz mit einem feuchten Geräusch an die kalte Luft. Gänsehaut breitet sich auf Fords Armen und Beinen aus und die kalte Luft trägt nicht dazu bei, seine Erregung in irgendeiner Weise zu mildern.

»Na, na, na«, Bills Mund ist nur Millimeter von Fords Eichel entfernt und er kann seinen Atem auf seinem Speichel nassen Glied spüren, »nicht schummeln, Du bist doch ein guter Junge, oder nicht?« Ford nickt stürmisch, lässt den Arm an seine Seite fallen und beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, um ja keinen Ton von sich zu geben, als Bills linke Hand, die er beinahe schon vergessen hat, sich von seinem Hintern entfernt, um schließlich mit einem lauten Klatschen wieder darauf zu landen. »Du weißt, dass ich es Dir nicht durchgehen lassen kann, wenn Du schummelst. Ein bisschen Strafe muss sein.« Ford nickt immer noch genauso stürmisch wie vorher, bis Bills Hand ein zweites Mal auf seinen Hintern schlägt. (Fords Knie werden ihm weich und er will Bill anbetteln, bloß nicht aufzuhören. _Mit was_ Bill nicht aufhören soll, weiß Ford selbst nicht so genau. Mit dem Blasen oder dem Reden oder vielleicht auch mit dem Schlagen. _Oh Gott_ , Ford ist so überfordert mit allem, was gerade vor sich geht _und er will einfach nur kommen, weil er seit dem Moment, in dem er den Supermarkt betreten hat, so erregt ist, dass es an ein Wunder grenzt, dass kein anderer Kunde oder die Kassiererin es bemerkt hat_.)

»Gefällt Dir das?«, fragt Bill und Ford nickt wieder. »Antworte gefälligst, wenn man Dich etwas fragt.« Ford holt einmal tief Luft, um seiner Stimme etwas Stärke zu verleihen, dann antwortet er: »Ja, _scheiße_ , und wie mir das gefällt.«

Bill schüttelt langsam den Kopf (aber Ford kann sein Grinsen sehen): »Hat Dir denn keiner beigebracht, dass Du nicht fluchen sollst?« Und Fords Hand schlägt ein drittes und viertes Mal auf Fords Hintern, bevor Bill weiterspricht: »Aber ich will es erst einmal darauf beruhen lassen, _weil Du Dich heute so gut benommen hast_.«  
Und dann ist Bills Mund wieder überall, wo er hingehört. In Fords Oberschenkel beißend, über Fords Hoden leckend und schließlich wieder um Fords Schwanz geschlossen. ( _Himmel. Hallelujah_ , hört das denn nie auf? Ford wirft den Kopf in den Nacken und beißt sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wange, um nur ja nicht unvorbereitet in Bills Mund zu ejakulieren. Er ist schließlich _ein guter Junge_.)

Bills Zähne schrammen zärtlich über seine Eichel und seine Zunge drückt gegen die Unterseite seines Schaftes. Bills Fingernägel graben sich in seine Oberschenkel und Fords Gedanken sind nur Halbsätzen und Fluchworten und generellen Lobesschnipseln für Bill erfüllt. _Er ist gerade absolut nichts, außer unterdrücktem Stöhnen, explodierenden Schmetterlingen und dem Wunsch, seine Hände so fest in Bills Haare zu krallen, dass Bill_ wissen muss, _wie Ford sich gerade fühlt_. Aber stattdessen starrt er einfach nur auf Bills Kopf hinunter, der sich nach vorn und wieder nach hinten bewegt; erst Fords Schwanz so weit in sich aufnimmt, dass er höchstwahrscheinlich selbst nicht mehr atmen kann, und ihn dann so weit entlässt, bis er nicht einmal mehr die Eichel ganz im Mund hat.  
Und dann entfernt er sich plötzlich ganz von Ford, sieht ihn von unten herauf an und sagt langsam: »Komm' für mich. Komm' worauf Du willst.« Und Ford nimmt ihn beim Wort ( _ha! als ob er irgendeine Wahl hätte! er hat gerade ungefähr so viel Selbstbeherrschung wie eine Katze auf Katzengras!_ ) und kommt. Und er kommt über Bills Gesicht, der sich einfach nur über die Lippen leckt und wartet, bis Ford wieder zu Atem gekommen ist.

Bill lächelt, als er aufsteht und Fords Hose dabei mit nach oben zieht und Ford die paar Meter bis zum Sofa bringt (Ford kann gerade nicht einmal denken, als ob er _jetzt_ noch gehen könnte, _ha!_ ), dann verschwindet er kurz um Bad, um sich das Gesicht zu waschen. – Es dauert nicht lange, bis er wiederkommt und sich neben Ford auf das Sofa setzt.

»Du hast das wundervoll gemacht«, sagt er und nimmt Ford die Brille vom Gesicht, um ihm kleine Küsse auf die Schläfe zu hauchen. »Ich bin so stolz auf Dich. Es gibt niemanden, der so gut für mich ist wie Du, Ford.« Bill haucht weitere Küsse auf Fords Schläfe und lächelt liebevoll. »Wirklich, Du hast das phantastisch gemacht.« Bill krault Ford leicht im Nacken und Ford lächelt. (Das hat er nicht erwartet, als er Bill gefunden hat. Aber es ist _so viel besser_ als alles, was er sich vor ein paar Jahren noch erträumt hat.)


End file.
